Miracle Child
by HybridIgara
Summary: Just a short story I made for my OC Hybrid. Hybrid and Blaze have been the best of friends, but what happens when Hybrid loses extra protection from the outside world and has to live with Blaze and the others? Contains Shybrid lemon at the end.


The purple fire elemental cat rushed towards the woods with big news for her dear friend, Hybrid. They both met two years ago: Blaze was cornered, drenched in ice cold water and tied up by a gang, until Hybrid came in and attacked the men, and helped Blaze get away. Blaze was the only one who knew Hybrid's dark past, and they became best friends. Now, since Hybrid's other friend Stormfly the dragon, had told Blaze about Hybrid's birthday only a few weeks ago, and, sadly, passed away shortly, leaving Hybrid alone, Blaze had a group meeting with the others from the gang and came to an agreement: Hybrid could stay with them. "Hybrid, Hybrid, come on, I have some good news for you," called out Blaze, looking around in the woods. Hybrid, out of the blue, fell hard on her head right in front of Blaze, her scars still bleeding freshly from the fight she'd just been in. "Ow….H-Hey, Blaze, what's up," she asked casually, hiding the pain. "Oh, Hybrid. You really have to come with me. I want to show you something," said Blaze, kneeling beside her injured friend.

"But where are we going?"  
"You'll see. Come on, it's a surprise!"  
Hybrid hesitated, but Blaze was her friend. She could trust her, no matter what. Hybrid got up and smiled weakly up at Blaze, starting to walk beside her. "But, what about the others? If the citizens see me, they'll flip like always," Hybrid stopped in her tracks. Blaze got a blindfold and wrapped it around Hybrid's eyes, picked her up, and jumped from a tree, to a house, and onto a building. "W-What the! Blaze," Hybrid clung to Blaze's shoulders, not wanting to fall off. "It's a surprise Hybrid, don't peek," Blaze grinned and kept hopping from buildings until she reached the mansion. The mansion was huge, and everybody from the Sonic gang lived in it. Blaze put Hybrid down and went behind her, pushing her towards the door and opened it for her. "Blaze, just tell me, where are we going," Hybrid's ears flattened against her head, feeling the temperature drop, since the whole mansion was air conditioned. It wasn't long until Blaze took the blindfold off that the lights went on and everybody jumped out. "Surprise," everyone shouted, smiling. Hybrid, definitely taken by surprise, stood there, frozen in confusion and slight fear. She's never been around these many people before, and tears started welling up in her eyes. She was scared, she had to admit. As soon as Blaze saw her trembling, she put her arm around her small friend's shoulders and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, they're my friends," Blaze said reassuringly. "A friend of Blaze's is a friend of ours," said the white hedgehog, known as Silver with a bright smile. Suddenly, Blaze remembered the scars. "Oh, shoot! I'll be right back, Hybrid," Blaze zoomed upstairs to get the first aid kit, while Hybrid stood there, feeling awkwardly uncomfortable with the group of people. Finally, Blaze zoomed back down and smiled at Hybrid. "Get that needle anywhere near me, and I'll flip," Hybrid backed away slowly as Blaze got out a needle and thread to stitch up the wounds. Blaze winced and put them back, remembering how Hybrid always freaked out. "Hehe… Sorry, almost forgot. But, on the other hand..." Everyone yelled as Charmy, Tails, and Cream got out some confetti, "Happy 10th birthday, Hybrid," everybody laughed and smiled at Hybrid. "W-What… but…h-how did you know," Hybrid looked questioningly at Blaze, then the others. "Well, Stormfly told me she remembered the day you were born. I used the translator, and well… after she died, and you had to work extra harder to protect yourself and your friends, I gathered up with everybody and it turns out… you can be part of the family," Blaze looked at Hybrid intently, as did everyone. Hybrid stood there, dumbfounded. She knew Blaze was her best friend for over two years, and had been there to cheer her up when Stormfly passed away, but this… this was just too much. Hybrid hugged Blaze tightly, smiling. "Thank you so much, Blaze! And thanks to all of you," Hybrid looked at everybody, smiling. After that, everybody introduced themselves, had a bit of cake, which Hybrid ate most of considering she hasn't eaten much in about eight months, and played charades and a few kid games, requested by Cream and Charmy, like tag in the yard, hide and seek, and marco polo in the pool. Hybrid kept swimming under the water until she got tired, then she jumped out, shook herself dry, and ran to Blaze on all fours, smiling. "So, Silver, the one you were talking so much about. That's him," Hybrid pointed to the albino white hedgehog, who was talking with Shadow. "Yep, that's Silver, alright," Blaze smiled at Hybrid. "Happy birthday, Hybrid." Hybrid smiled sheepishly and tilted her head, sitting down. "You didn't have to do all this, Blaze," she said. "Oh, puh-lease! You saved me two years ago, you help everybody who's in danger, even though they still think you a threat, you put your friends first, causing you to get fatally injured, not have a home, and starve for years, and now you say you don't need a special happy birthday surprise, not to mention the first one ever in ten years, and a place to live? Oh, Hybrid, you crack me up," Blaze gave Hybrid a quick noogie on the head and laughed. "Hey, hey, keep it quiet! Nobody else should know about it," Hybrid pushed Blaze away gently and smiled. "Alright, alright. But… do you like somebody," Blaze grinned and poked Hybrid above the collar bone. Hybrid blushed a deep crimson red and shook her head. "You know I don't fall in love easily, Blaze. Not after what happened in the past," Hybrid knew she was lying to herself. She had actually fallen for a specific hedgehog, but she didn't want to admit it. "Oh, come on! I can see it in your eyes; you love someone," Blaze teased. Hybrid rolled her eyes and shook her head at Blaze. "Alright, last event of the day! It's karaoke time," Sonic shouted out. As everyone gathered in the room, Silver sung Fireflies, Blaze sung Fire in My Heart, Sonic sung Sonic Boom, Shadow sung I Am All of Me, and everybody else sung…well… songs. That left Hybrid as the last one. "Come on, sing something! Please," Charmy urged, shaking Hybrid's shoulder. "S-Sorry, I can't sing," Hybrid smiles sheepishly. Blaze scoffed and rolled her eyes, looking at Hybrid. "You sing, like, every day," she said, walking over to her. "Even if I wanted to, I don't have a good song," Hybrid insisted. Then, Blaze whispered something in her ear, which made Hybrid's eyes go wide. "No, not that song. Anything but that song." "Hybrid, please, come on!  
Hybrid knew she was going to regret it, but she went up, grabbed the microphone, closed her eyes, and started singing.

_I thought I could trust you, you gave me life_

_But after one night, you threw me outside_

_Leaving me to fend for myself, I may never come out of my shell_

_Years and years that have passed… and I can't get over that monstrous past_

_Not a day goes by… that I wish I can just die_

_I was abandoned, but I still live_

_Each day that passes, my spirit I'll lift_

'_Cause I know for certain that some really care_

_And I just want to come and say_

_I'm a miracle child~ _

_A miracle child, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Through the coldest of nights, the darkest of days,_

_There was a someone who showed me the way_

_Year after year and we could not be apart_

_That night brought a love so strong_

_Two friends that could not be torn apart_

_Each and every day that I fight, yeah_

_To keep my spirits high~ _

_I'm a miracle child, nothing stands in my way_

_Try and stop me, just you wait and see_

_My soul may not be strong; my trust may not be much_

_But I am growing stronger each and every day~!_

_I'm a miracle child, survivor of the woods_

_I've never backed down, I stood my ground._

_Each day I get called the outcast_

_But what they don't know is my past_

_Each and every day I'm seen as a threat_

_I'm a wrecking ball for the world of today_

_But I just want to go out and saayy _

_I'm a miracle child, try and bring me down_

_I will always smile, never show the frown_

_A miracle child, a survivor in the wild_

_And after my journey, I will see my future_

_Glowing brighter each day_

_That one day that I've dreamt of, I get closer each day_

_And when the time comes, my spirit's been complete._

_My dreams will one day come true_

_I just have to keep pushing through!_

_I will not give up_

_I will not stop_

_Until the time comes_

_To make my dreams come true~!_

Hybrid, trembling, feeling more nervous than usual, dropped the microphone, feedback echoing throughout the room and ran outside, blushing intensely. "God… I can't believe it! It was the worst song I've ever heard in my entire life… and I was the one that made it up! God, I feel so stupid," Hybrid put a hand on her head and lay against a tree, looking up at the sky. It would be night time soon, and she still didn't know if they were serious about her staying in the mansion with them. "I guess I better head back to the cave." As Hybrid started to stand up, Blaze walked outside and walked towards her, looking slightly concerned. "Hybrid, you got me worried sick! What happened," Blaze kneeled beside the young hedgehog, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "N-Nothing… I just really, really, really don't like to sing that song. It's the worst song ever written," Hybrid took in a shaky breath and wiped away a tear. Blaze wiped away Hybrid's tears and gave her a warm smile. "No, it's the best song ever made. A song with pure heart and soul, and an inspiration for the sad. Come on, let's go inside," Blaze walked Hybrid inside and smiled. "Hey, we're going out for dinner. Hybrid, do you want to come along," Sonic came up to Blaze and Hybrid, smiling. "Uh, n-no thanks, I'll just stay here and keep watch," Hybrid smiled nervously, ears flattened against her head. "Oh, alright. Um, Hybrid, if it's no trouble, can you watch over Cheese, also? The restaurant doesn't accept pets," Sonic pointed over to the sky blue Chao. "Sure, no problem!" After about a half hour, everybody was in the cars, heading out. Hybrid closed the door, locked it, and smiled at Cheese. "So, Cheese, what you want to do," she asked. Hybrid, after living in the woods for so long, she was able to adapt native languages, such as Chao languages, animal and wisp languages. "Food! Food! Food," Cheese flew around and pointed to a jar of cookies on the top of a cabinet. Hybrid laughed at his energetic self and got a chair, stood up on it, and grabbed the jar, grabbing about three cookies for the hungry Chao. Cheese ate them as if he hadn't eaten in a long time, creating a mess over the floor. "Oh, Cheese! Hmm… Hey, if you want, go upstairs, I'll clean this up. I'll be there soon," Hybrid pet Cheese on the head as he started flying up the stairs. As Hybrid started cleaning the crumbs off, she heard a crash from upstairs. Hybrid disposed of the crumbs and ran towards Cream's room, finding Cheese stuck in the lamp shade. "Oh, Cheese. You silly Chao," Hybrid helped Cheese out of the shade and walked back down to the living room, sat on the couch, and Cheese taught Hybrid how to turn on the TV and switch channels. They watched Spongebob for a while, until Hybrid started growing tired, but Cheese was still high on a sugar rush from the cookies he'd eaten earlier. "Dang, Cheese, how are you still up? What time is it, anyways," Hybrid yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Hmm… it's 11:00 at night," Cheese said, still watching the TV intently. Hybrid groaned and fell off the edge of the couch, her bottom sticking up in the air and her top half on the ground. She hadn't slept normally in months, due to increased attacks and nightmares. Now, she just needed some sleep. Hybrid's vision darkened, until she finally passed out from exhaustion. The next morning, Hybrid found herself sleeping on a bed in one of the rooms in the mansion. She yawned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, and saw a nightgown nightstand next to the bed she was in. there was a note taped to it which read '_Happy birthday, hope you like it. –Shadow'_. Hybrid smiled sheepishly at the nightgown, took off the note, and put it on. She'd seen Blaze put on her shirt before whenever they both went swimming, so she knew what to do. She was thankful to find a pocket in the nightgown, which was where she put the note. She didn't want to lose that; especially since it came from Shadow. As Hybrid opened the door, she nearly fell over since Knuckles and Rouge were racing through the hall. Hybrid smiled to herself and stood in the hall, then decided to go downstairs. But instead of taking the stairs, she hopped onto the rail, slid down, and at the last second she jumped up and landed perfectly on the ground. Blaze came in clapping and cheering; Hybrid just laughed. Classic Blaze. "Morning Sleeping Beauty," Blaze punched Hybrid in the arm lightly. "Oh shush. Hey, sorry for passing out on the couch last night. I was really tired," Hybrid blushed a bit. She didn't know who saw her first in the position she was in, but she hoped it wasn't Shadow. "It's alright, I understand. And I see you like the new nightgown Shadow bought for you. He kept insisting that we stop just to buy that before it closed. I think you have a secret admirer," Blaze teased Hybrid. Hybrid's blush turned deep crimson as Shadow came in from the kitchen. "Morning, Hybrid! Did you like the gift," Shadow asked with a sweet smile. Everybody in the living room gasped: Shadow would only frown or just simply smirk, but this smile was sweet and loving. "Y-Yeah, I love it. Thank you so much, Shadow," Hybrid said shyly. Before Blaze could even open her mouth, Hybrid shot her a glare that could slice through her in less than a second, so Blaze decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. Hybrid went to the couch and sat down, smiling at the Chao sitting next to her. "Anyways, Cheese, who came in the house first," Hybrid picked up Cheese and smiled. "Mr. Shadow came in and took you to the room o3o," said Cheese. All the others heard was "Chao Chao, Chao ^w^," but Hybrid could understand him perfectly. Hybrid face-palmed and sighed in frustration, her blush growing even deeper. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Blaze was talking to Shadow. "Come on, Shadow, just tell her how you feel! Can't be that bad, can it," Blaze urged Shadow, who was taking a soda out of the fridge. "It's not that easy, Blaze. I mean, after what you told us about her past, what if she can't exactly trust me that much just yet? I don't want to rush things; I've only known her for a day," Shadow looked at Blaze. "Well, the first day we met, we became the best of friends, and she says she doesn't trust that much, so I was really lucky. And remember last night; she rubbed off on us, so she may be able to trust you," Blaze gave Shadow a friendly smile. Shadow sighed and smiled a bit, nodding. "I'll try today," he said, then walked off. When he saw what Cheese and Hybrid were doing, he spit out the soda and gawked at them. Both of them were on opposite sides of the room, holding a super stretched out rubber band as if it were to break any second. The weird thing is, Hybrid was sitting her usual dog position, holding the rubber band in her mouth, and Cheese was flying, which could cause some major damage if it were to be let go. "Cheese, you don't have fingers… I trust you on this," Hybrid said through clenched teeth. A few minutes went by as everybody started to gather around, keeping a safe distance just in case anything happened. Hybrid could see that the rubber band was slipping from Cheese's hands, but when she was about to move, it was too late. There was a loud _snap,_ and the rubber band went of flying into Hybrid's direction, gashing her cheek and then hit against the wall, a small line of blood imprinted on it. Hybrid yelped in pain and hissed, putting her paw over her injury. "That is why you don't let Chaos hold the rubber band," Blaze sat next to Hybrid and put a band-aid on her cheek. "Hey, Hybrid, can I talk to you privately," Shadow asked, clearing his throat. "Um… s-sure," Hybrid stood up, holding her cheek, and walked upstairs with Shadow. She noticed that the room she woke up in was in Shadow's room, so they shared a room together… with only one bed. Shadow sat down on the edge of the bed, with Hybrid next to her, hugging herself in the nightgown. "I was wondering if… um… you'd spend the day with me," Shadow felt heat growing in his cheeks. Hybrid blushed deeply and looked at him, ears drooped. "S-Shadow… o-of course, I'd like that, but… where," Hybrid asked. Shadow smiled at Hybrid and moved a bit closer to her. "Well, I do know a special place. We'll get there at about 3: 40 PM, alright," Shadow gave her a warm smile. Hybrid smiled and nodded, and before Shadow left, he kissed her on the cheek. As soon as he left, Hybrid put a hand to her cheek, smiling. She now knew now how being in love felt like, and it was wonderful. She ran down to tell Blaze what happened, and like the childish ones they were, jumped up and down, laughing. "Oh my god, we have to get clothes," Blaze said. Hybrid winced at the word 'clothes'. "But I've never worn clothes before, except this nightgown. How can I wear what you girls wear," Hybrid sighed and looked up, crossing her arms. "Alright, alright. Let's do this: You wear clothes today, and the rest you don't wear any. Sound fair," Blaze asked, looking at her intently. "Hmm, sure. Sounds fair. But what will I wear," Hybrid asked, sighing. Blaze smiled and messed with Hybrid's quills. "Leave it to me. You'll have an awesome first date, Hybrid," Blaze smiled sweetly at her and left. For the rest of the day, Hybrid was pacing around the house, occasionally stopping to eat something or get something to drink, until it was 3:00 PM. 'Oh man, where's Blaze? I still don't have anything,' Hybrid thought to herself. Speak of the devil, Blaze came in, holding a white jacket with baby blue swirls, and a pair of baby blue jeans, and as if it weren't enough, some deep blue panties. Hybrid blushed slightly while looking at the underwear, but shook off the thought. "Alright then, now what," Hybrid smiled sheepishly. "Now, you have to take a shower. And I'll help you, you only have forty minutes," Blaze put the clothes on Hybrid's bed and pushed her into the bathroom, helping her with the showering. Meanwhile, a certain hedgehog entered the room, and then saw the clothes on the bed. He blushed at the blue panties, but shook off the thought of it, and sighed. He walked up to the dresser, which had a mirror stand on it, and checked his quills, teeth, chest fur, and checked himself out. Everything was ready for the date. He was just missing one more thing: A rose. But not just any rose, he had to find a blue rose. He grabbed his green emerald and teleported to the fields. He searched all over for the perfect rose, but after about ten minutes, he still couldn't find it. As he was about to give up and go to the flower shop, there was a specific flower that caught his attention. It was a beautiful white lily, shaded with small tints of blue on every petal, with a sunset-colored center. He knew this was the perfect flower for Hybrid. He carefully picked it from the root, not causing any damage to it, and teleported home. He walked upstairs, hiding the lily, and entered the room. He saw Hybrid with the jacket and jeans on, looking at herself in the mirror, and noticed him. "Oh! H-Hey Shadow," Hybrid smiled shyly at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her: She looked so beautiful, and her fur, it seemed more… glistening in the light. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek, smiling. "Ready to go," he asked. Hybrid nodded and Shadow took her hand, teleporting them both to the ARK. Thankfully, nobody but the two hedgehog lovers were there. Shadow gave Hybrid a small tour, and then stopped at the viewing room as the last part of the tour. Hybrid stared at the universe in awe: She could see Mobius in all its glory; the stars were glowing bright, and she caught view of the Wisp planet. "Shadow… it's so beautiful," Hybrid admired the view. Shadow chuckled warmly and walked over to her, taking the lily out. "Not as beautiful as you," he said, slipping it into the wedge of her ear. Hybrid smiled warmly and hugged him, a small purr escaping her throat. Shadow sat Hybrid down, holding her close, and gave her a small, quick kiss on the lips. Hybrid blushed a deep crimson, but wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, closing her eyes tightly. Shadow blushed at the motion, but smirked into the kiss, and held her close, slipping his tongue into her mouth, earning a small moan from the smaller hedgehog. They stayed like that for four minutes straight, lost in their own little world, before they had to part to take in some air. "I-I love you, Shadow," Hybrid buried her face into the other's fluffy chest. Shadow smiled lovingly at her and rubbed a hand through her quills, straightening them down. "I love you too, dear Hybrid," he kissed her forehead and smiled. After that, it was time to go home. Shadow teleported the both of them to the living room, where everybody was watching a movie marathon. "There you two are," said Silver with a smile. "My, my, look at that flower! It's so unique," Rouge admired the lily wedged into the side of Hybrid's ear. Blaze came up to Hybrid with a questioning look. Hybrid nodded and smiled sheepishly, and Blaze smiled and pulled her away from the group. "Tell me everything! Every. Single. Detail," Blaze looked at Hybrid intently as she described all the details of the date. Especially the make out session. "Ooh, I knew you loved him! You two make a perfect couple," Blaze smirked at Hybrid, who just blushed even deeper. "If you'll excuse me, I have to take off these clothes. I can't run in my usual way anymore and I nearly fell over two times tonight," Hybrid went up to the room and took off the jacket and jeans and especially the panties. She found the hamper in the bathroom and tossed the clothes in there, then came back down. "Hybrid, are you… naked," Sonic stared at her in disbelief, only to get smacked upside the head by Shadow. "Hey, I was naked when you first met me and no one said anything, right," Hybrid rolled her eyes and jumped onto the couch, snuggling up next to Shadow. Shadow wrapped an arm around Hybrid, rubbing her cheek. In a few minutes, Hybrid was fast asleep. For the next ten days, Hybrid and Shadow went to the ARK together when nobody was around. Today, Shadow decided to show his old bedroom to Hybrid. He put in the old code and stepped in, holding Hybrid close to him and sat on the bed. "Hybrid, I love you so much. You do trust me, right," he put a hand on Hybrid's cheek, looking into her eyes. "Y-Yes, I do trust you," Hybrid blushed deeply at him, smiling. Shadow smiled back and softly lowered Hybrid onto the bed, their chests touching. He placed his lips on Hybrid's, licking her lower lip for permission, which was granted. Shadow's tongue burst into Hybrid's mouth, exploring every inch of it, moaning as their tongues rubbed together. Shadow started grinding softly against Hybrid's smaller body, blushing deeply as he felt himself getting hard. "S-Shadow, w-what… ohh," Hybrid blushed deeper and tilt her head back as Shadow started rubbing her clit, smiling down at her. He could feel the wetness between his fingers, smirking as he put his fingers up to his mouth, licking the sweet substance. "You taste so good," Shadow smiled down at her. Hybrid said nothing; she just blushed deeper as she spread her legs wider, smiling shyly. Shadow leaned down his head, facing her entry and smiled as he started licking the sensitive folds, then entered his tongue. Hybrid was whimpering in pleasure, looking around for something to hold onto. After finding nothing, she just clawed the sheets, panting softly as Shadow's tongue licked all around the inside of her entrance. "S-Shadow… I-I don't… oh god, Shadow," Hybrid cried out in pleasure as she came on his tongue, which Shadow licked up eagerly and smiled, sitting up to face her. "You really are beautiful, Hybrid," Shadow kissed her deeply and smiled, starting to unbutton his pants. Hybrid looked at him and blushed intensely as he saw his massive hard-on. "Are you ready," Shadow positioned himself in Hybrid's entrance, holding onto her hips. "S-Shadow… h-how will it fit," Hybrid looked up at him, nervousness growing in her eyes. Shadow held her close, her face in his chest fur, and slowly but gently prodded the entrance. Hybrid whimpered at the feeling, sensing a heat growing in her lower area. She needed this now. Her wish was granted when Shadow started to push his pulsing member into her entrance, earning a small hiss from the smaller hedgehog beneath him. "You alright," Shadow looked down at Hybrid, putting a hand to her cheek. She nodded, too nervous to say anything. He slowly slid his entire member in and smiled, thrusting softly as he heard a soft moan from the trembling hedgehog. He thrust faster but gently, not wanting to harm the sensitive being beneath him. He felt his member hit a wall and stopped, resting his chest on Hybrid's. "You ready," he asked, putting a hand to her cheek. Hybrid nodded and held him tight, bracing herself for what was about to occur. Shadow thrust in fast and hard as not to cause any unnecessary pain. Hybrid yelled out in pain as she felt her hymen break, biting her lip as tears well up in her eyes. Shadow stopped, rubbing her cheek to comfort the younger and more fragile hedgehog beneath him.

The two lay there for a minute or two, waiting for Hybrid to get accustomed to the bigger hedgehog inside of her. She nodded, kissing Shadow. Shadow got the idea and pulled back until the tip was inside, and thrust in, hitting Hybrid's G-spot, dead on. A loud scream filled the room, but it was from pleasure instead of pain. Shadow knew what this meant, and kept thrusting hard and fast, hitting her G-Spot every time. "S-Shadow! D-Don't.. ah! S-Stop," Hybrid said between pants, spasms racking through her body each time her G-spot was hit. Shadow lay on top of her, pounding faster into the one under him, earning another loud yell of pleasure. Shadow could feel Hybrid's walls tighten around his member, a sign that she was close. After more sharp thrusts, Hybrid's juices squirted onto his member, another loud scream filling the room. The imagery Shadow had of it was enough to make him cum as well, earning a low growl. Hybrid said nothing, but shivered as she felt his warm seed filling her. Shadow fell beside her, holding her close with a low chuckle. "Liked that," he asked, whispering in her ear. She said nothing, but nodded, still panting for air. The two of them teleported home, inside their room. Too tired to do anything else, they both curled up on the bed and fell asleep together. 

-The Next Day-

Hybrid woke up in the mansion, Shadow's arms around her. She was still sore from their little 'fun' the night before, but she had to admit: It was worth it. Shadow was the best thing that's ever happened to her. This relationship will be the start of a new future for the two of them.


End file.
